Longue nuit
by woloopie
Summary: Toujours selon le même modèle, ses nuits sont longues et sans sommeil. [Recueil d'une nuit écrit et publié au fur et à mesure]
1. Présentation

_**Bonsoir à tous.**_

 _ **Je vais écrire et publier dans ce recueil cette nuit, et cette nuit seulement. Tout ce que j'y publie, viendra tout juste d'être écrit.**_

 _ **Les heures annoncées ne correspondront pas forcément aux heures où le chapitre sera publié mais celui où il sera écrit.**_

 _ **Aux couche-tard et insomniaques, sachez que vous n'êtes pas seuls.**_

 _ **Ce recueil est aussi bien pour m'occuper qu'il n'est un défi que je me lance.**_

 _ **Par avance, pardonnez les fautes que je n'aurais pas pu traquer.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_


	2. Minuit

Trop envie de faire tout ce que je n'ai pas fait pendant la journée.  
Trop fatigué pour me maintenir éveillé.

Mes yeux rouges me piquent mais j'ai pas envie de laisser le sommeil m'emporter. J'ai besoin de reculer l'heure à laquelle j'irais me coucher.

Si j'y vais d'ailleurs, parce que pour l'instant, l'idée de me retrouver seul dans mon lit, seul en déclin au milieu d'un monde arrêté me terrifie. J'ai envie de lutter, de m'immiscer dans le silence de la nuit où plus personne ne peut venir me voir, me parler et me prendre la tête pour des choses dont je ne me sens même pas concerné.

Je me tiens bien droit dans mon lit, mon dos repose sur le plâtre et je commence à avoir mal. La tentation de m'allonger m'effleure mais je refuse.

J'ai peur du noir. Surtout des pensées qu'il permet à mon cerveau de développer.

Là, maintenant, avec la lumière allumée, j'ai l'impression d'un peu mieux maîtriser le torrent d'idées qui tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. La lumière me permet de voir les quelques objets qui aménagent et personnalisent ma chambre et je peux me concentrer sur autre chose, distraire mon cerveau de toutes ces questions qui me terrifient.

La musique dans les oreilles m'empêche de sombrer. C'est de la triche, mais contre mon esprit, il faut ruser.

Je suis en lutte permanente avec moi-même. Quand il s'agit de dire ce que je pense, ce dont j'ai envie, ce dont j'ai besoin, quand je dois écouter ce que mon corps me dit, je m'inflige toujours l'inverse. Et là ses signaux sont clairs : je suis épuisé. Alors hors de question de refermer la couette sur mon corps chêtif.

Oui je suis fatigué, mais pas assez pour m'endormir immédiatement : viendra forcément le cortège de réflexions pendant une, deux heures, toute la nuit peut-être.  
Il faut que je m'empêche d'aller me coucher, que je m'épuise vraiment pour être certain d'être complètement assommé une fois que j'aurais posé ma tête sur l'oreiller.


	3. Une heure

Je soupire et rejette ma tête en arrière. Elle tape un peu contre le mur et je ferme les yeux.

Mon dos me fait souffrir pour de bon et je commence déjà à être lassé de la musique, en dépit de la grande variété dont est fourni mon mp3.

J'enlève mon pc de mes genoux pour le poser à côté de moi puis en profite pour me mettre en tailleur et me pencher un peu en avant. Ma colonne craque et je soupire avec soulagement.

Comme toujours, un mal-être s'empare de moi. Après la fatigue physique vient la fatigue psychologique. Ca me demande trop d'efforts d'être en guerre contre moi.

Les yeux toujours clos, je me prends à rêver d'être ailleurs que chez moi.  
Par-delà la musique que diffusent toujours mes écouteurs, mes oreilles s'emplissent du bruit des vagues que j'imagine. Une odeur d'iode flotte depuis une fenêtre imaginaire légèrement entrouverte, laissant une chambre d'hôtel en bord de mer à la merci de la bise fraiche du soir.  
Après une inspiration, mon esprit me déplace dans une petite chambre au-dessus d'un bar d'une rue animée d'une grande ville universitaire. Les basses du concert que l'établissement accueille empli l'espace et résonnent jusque moi, pulsations sourdes qui bourdonnent désagréablement.

Je rouvre péniblement mes yeux secs. Finalement, ici ou ailleurs, je suis mal, je me sens mal et maintenant que je lutte depuis une heure, le sommeil s'est définitivement écarté de moi.

Les yeux dans le vague, j'attrape machinalement mon bloc de dessins pour y gribouiller deux-trois choses afin de tenter d'occuper mon esprit plus que mes mains.

Lorsque la nuit commence déjà à être autant entamée, tout le monde dort et les personnes avec qui je parlais jusque là via internet sont toutes parties une à une se coucher elles aussi.

Et quand le sommeil ne vient pas vous cueillir, c'est l'ennui qui frappe à votre porte.

* * *

Alnia :

x'D on dirait moi'..  
oui j'aime le noir...  
mais oui j'ai peur du noir..  
kestuvafer tu veux te batter ?! je m'endormirai mais en attendant je suis là u.u

 _ **-Bienvenue au club alors très chère ! :D**_  
 _ **J'serais aussi là comme tu t'en doutes. J'arriverai à faire en sorte que tu t'endormes tellement c'est chiant. :3**_

+x+x+x

Chysako :

Pour moi, le tout est de s'endormir suffisamment vite pour ne pas avoir le temps de penser...

 _ **-Crois-moi, c'est ce que je pensais aussi mais à mettre en application, c'est une toute autre affaire. Mon cerveau préfère turbiner que de lâcher prise. ^-^**_

+x+x+x

missPika :

Salut toi!  
Boite de nuit en bas de l'appart' de vacance insomnie... Alors je vais rester la une bonne partie de la nuit... A tout a l'heure  
Bisous sur ton museau de topiqueur  
MissPika

 _ **-Wesh ! :D Ton histoire de boîte de nuit m'a inspirée (ça a été modifié mais j'sais pas si t'as remarqué le passage en question ^^)**_  
 _ **Courage à toi :')**_  
 _ **Poutous et marchand de sable :3**_

+x+x+x

Penelope (guest) :

Tiens moi aussi je lutte ce soir mais chez moi la lumière est allumé . Je veut bien te tenir compagnie si il n'y a personne .

 _ **-Luttons ensemble alors. :3 T'es en vacances toi aussi ? Parce que moi non. X)**_

* * *

 _ **Si au fur et à mesure vous avez des propositions pour mettre un second titre aux chapitres, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je les mettrai (dans la mesure ou ça fait sens ou c'est justifié.). D'énormes poutous à mes galériens du sommeil.**_


	4. Deux heures

L'ampoule nue au plafond grésille et la lumière vacille un peu.

J'ai retiré mes écouteurs depuis un moment déjà. Le silence de mon appartement m'oppresse et m'angoisse plus que jamais. Seul le chuintement de mon ordinateur et le bourdonnement du réfrigérateur que j'entends d'ici emplissent un minimum l'espace.

Péniblement, je cherche à côté de mon lit une bouteille d'eau qui ne soit pas vide afin de couper la faim qui commence à prendre possession de mon ventre en le tordant douloureusement.  
Quand un plastique craque sous mes doigts et qu'un clapotement brise une seconde le silence, j'ai un sentiment de gratitude envers je ne sais quoi –l'Univers peut-être ?- pour ne pas être contre moi cette fois encore.

Je sens le liquide froid courir dans ma gorge puis se jeter dans mon estomac vide.  
Peut-être que je devrais manger finalement. Ca fait au moins deux jours que je suis à jeun.

Evidemment je ne fais rien de mes journées alors ce manque de repas ne se fait pas tellement ressentir. Je finis même pas ne plus tellement y penser. Le fait que je ne vois pas grand monde ne m'aide pas non plus à me recaler sur un rythme dit « normal » et un mode de vie plus sain que ça.  
Peut-on réellement prétendre pouvoir passer toute une vie à écrire, boire, écouter de la musique et ne prendre l'air qu'en ouvrant parfois la fenêtre la nuit, lorsque les rumeurs de la rue ne sont plus ?

Mon dos endolorit me force à me lever pour faire quelques pas et longuement m'étirer. Ma nuque commence aussi à se faire raide et j'y passe mes doigts pour tenter de la masser pendant que je pars à la cuisine me chercher une bouteille de soda dans le frigo.

Lorsque je retire le bouchon, aucun gaz ne s'échappe. Je me demande depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça traîne dans mon frigo, tout en buvant la boisson sucrée dont l'absence de bulle me perturbe.  
A vrai dire, peu importe : je n'ai plus grand-chose d'autre pour assouvir ma faim, à part peut-être une clémentine dont je m'empare lorsque je retourne à ma chambre.

Rester éveillé jusqu'aussi tard, c'est se confronter au vide. Vide de son habitation, sa vie.  
Pas de bruits, juste les chuchotements de cette petite voix dans ma tête qui se moque de moi, de la loque que je deviens jour après jour. Nuit après nuit.

* * *

Chysako :

Je suis la seule à trouver que "Une Heure", ça donne un petit côté polar, genre scène de crime? J'aime bien... Enfin, pour le coup je pense que je pourrais dormir, mais je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que je ne doit fermer les yeux sous aucuns prétextes, un peu comme si j'étais en danger, ou qu'il allait se passer un truc important... Je n'arrive même pas vraiment à écrire... Pour l'instant, une seule chose à faire: regarder des vidéos... J'ai peur que ça ne fasse pas long feu...

 _ **-Tiens, une psychopathe en puissance ? Perso, je pensais pas du tout à ce côté « polar » que tu prêtes à ce piteux titre de chapitre. ^^**_  
 _ **J'comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu te forces à garder les yeux ouverts parce que t'as l'impression que sinon tu vas louper un truc. T'arrives à rien faire mais tu restes quand même debout sans savoir pourquoi.**_  
 _ **Résiste pas si t'es fatiguée, c'pas la peine. (message contraire à ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire bonsoir x) ) ^-^**_

+x+x+x

missPika :

Toujours présente capitaine!  
J'ai chopé des cookies et Orange is the new black  
Merci pour le clin d'oeil  
Bisous sur ton museau d'Alcazam  
MissPika

 _ **-J'vois ça soldat, et j'en suis honorée. :3**_  
 _ **Bon plan ça. Quant à moi je me rabats sur un pauvre fond de boîte d'Haribo. *soupir* Plus rien à manger dans mon pieu. D :**_  
 _ **Fleubeuleus affectueux :3**_


	5. Trois heures

Mes yeux fatigués n'arrivent pas à se concentrer et je louche un peu sur mon écran d'ordinateur que je garde allumé sans trop savoir quoi y faire.

Oui là, je l'admets je suis fatigué. Une brume ralentit mes pensées, mes gestes.

Mais je veux me battre, continuer à lutter, imposer ma volonté et ne pas faire comme les autres. Vivre la nuit, c'est vivre dans un monde loin des autres. Les habitants y sont rares, j'y suis presque seul et je me sens un peu mieux comme ça parce qu'il n'y a plus personne pour me juger.

Je vis la nuit pour m'abrutir de fatigue, faire taire mon esprit, dormir toute la journée et ne pas me rendre compte de la décrépitude de ma vie. Drôle de rythme. Drôle de vie, si c'en est une.

Action inutile, cercle vicieux évitable, je plonge moi-même ma vie dans un gouffre que je creuse par mes décisions qui n'ont rien de sage.


	6. Quatre heures

Alors nous y voilà. Seul dans ma chambre avec un pack de bières que je viens de trouver. Un pack qui se vide bien vite.

A quoi ressemble ma vie de l'extérieure ? Sans doute à pas grand-chose… Quelque chose d'assez lamentable.

Mais qu'importe, c'est ce que je choisis. Je sais qu'on ne comprendra jamais mes choix, qu'on me trouvera toujours un peu ridicule. Tout ça parce que je ne fais pas comme les autres, que je ne pense pas comme eux.

Je ne veux plus chercher ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Il n'y a que sous le regard des autres que je suis quelqu'un d'étrange. Moi je ne fais qu'essayer de m'accepter et ne demande qu'à ce qu'on me laisse seul.

Si seulement les gens ne se sentaient pas obligés de pointer du doigt ce qui leur paraît être des anomalies… Si seulement ils ne me pointaient pas du doigt.

J'ai déjà trop à faire avec moi-même pour en plus traiter les insultes que je reçois. Elles ne font que polluer mon esprit et rajouter des pensées supplémentaires, souvent difficiles.

Tant pis, je fais avec, et si le sommeil ne suffit pas à m'assommer, l'alcool devrait aider.

Mauvais choix, mais promis, je ferais en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois.


End file.
